


Temptations of Hope

by moonsbabhy, The_Crimson_Throne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbabhy/pseuds/moonsbabhy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crimson_Throne/pseuds/The_Crimson_Throne
Summary: Two girls, one fateful meeting. Shall we see where this goes?





	1. Azariah having one braincell and not using it for Chapter 1

As I walked the long, winding dirt path beneath my feet, I kept my eyes downcast. 

Poplar trees rose up around me, tall, white and thick. A small, brown furry rabbit hopped up towards me, and I knelt down to pat it. It nuzzled my hand and, after a few seconds of affection, stood up and bounced away. Smiling, I stopped to take in my surroundings, noticing how the sun reflected off the trees. 

Dusk always made me feel comfortable. The orange sun was still in the sky, the clouds making it seem as though it was dripping liquid gold. 

Spotting a clearing where the trees had thinned out and one lonesome tree had once fallen, I picked my way through the undergrowth towards the fallen log. Stepping over a small ant nest and watching carefully for any hostile movement, I sighed and sat against the log. 

My eyes drooped heavily, and I barely managed to stop myself from embracing unconsciousness with open arms. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm, though.” I thought to myself before surrendering to the sweet shadows of sleep.

I woke up around an hour later, in pitch darkness. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the night, but thanks to my gifts as an elf, I could see almost as well as I could when it was day time. 

I groggily stood, shaking my head softly so as to regain some mental clarity as I ambled around the clearing. Feeling much better, I assessed the area I fell asleep in. 

I saw a few berries trailing up a nearby tree, and I figured they weren’t poisonous, as I’d never seen any other poisonous plants in this region before. I knew for certain, though, that they weren’t poisonous when I walked closer. A softberry tree. 

The light pinks and reds of the berries, paired with the lightness of the surrounding leaves shooting off the branches made it one of the most beautiful works of nature. Carefully, I plucked some of the berries off, feeling sad as I did so. I never liked hurting nature. Most of my identity was tied to it, as being a wood elf it was hard to hurt any part of Quidar’s land. I muttered a quick prayer before I threw the berries into my mouth, regretfully savouring the sweet juices that spilled from them. I kept walking.

The trees began to get increasing sparse around half an hour later, even as the darkness of the night pressed into me, somehow giving me an unpleasant feeling of bewilderment but still intriguing me all the same, I kept trudging on. I almost felt a pull to keep going. 

I wasn’t able to see anything in the pitch-dark night as I normally would, despite my enhanced vision. Something about this darkness seemed unnatural to me. Almost as if it were created artificially... 

I flinched when a twig ominously broke in the distance. Taking a deep breath, I called out, “Is anyone there? Do you have a lantern? My blasted eyes can’t see a-” I was cut short by a growl from what apparently seemed to be a dog. I wasn’t sure what it was, but it sounded angry, and I was not going to stick around to find out. 

Turning slowly, I was yet again unsettled by the darkness. Abruptly, my vision cleared. It was a small shift but suddenly I could see. And with my new-found sight, I could finally view what was chasing me. A shadow demon, almost the size of a rottweiler, with an open maw, exposed canines, dark, dripping saliva dangling out of its sharp rows of teeth. 

I don’t know who was controlling it, but they must have been old and powerful to have sent a shadow demon after me outside of the mysterious darkness. I winced, reminding myself that there was a shadow demon chasing me.

“Bastard!” I yelled as I heard, rather than saw it closing in on me. Sprinting away, I heard my bare feet hitting sticks and crushing leaves. Gasping for air, adrenaline rushed through me, keeping me going. 

When I finally heard one last bone-chilling growl from the creature and heard it retreating, I slowed down. I didn’t know how far I had run, but I was in a completely new area. 

That was alright, I could deal with the Nivercana Grove (the forest I’m in) and everything it threw at me. It was my home, for what it was worth. 

Dropping to my knees, I called a bird to my hand. A raven flew onto my outstretched arm, staring back at me. I watched its movements with a careful eye, but it didn’t seem malicious. Dark black feathers matted against its body with wings partially unfurled for balance, it was a beautiful work of nature. Quietly thanking the Gods for such beautiful wildlife in my corner of the earth, I rose again. Taking in my surroundings once more, I kept myself busy while I walked, by way of looking out for anything to eat. 

A trickle of water caught my attention. Clear liquid splashed against small pebbles a few metres away in a small river. I wouldn’t have noticed it if it wasn’t for the small waterfall caused by a drop in the land. Trotting up to it, I stooped to the level that the water was. Cupping my hands, I filled it with refreshing water and sipped from it. 

Fascinated, I kept walking down the small riverbank whilst watching the water. There were small orange and white fish swimming through the undulating water that I occasionally caught glimpses of, but I didn’t bother them. 

Keeping my eyes trained on the stream of water, I continued down my path, clearing my mind of any fear or foolish thoughts. 

Whatever was chasing me is gone, I thought to myself. 

I was about to step up my pace when I squawked in pain. Glancing down, I realised that my foot had been caught between two rocks without my observation, and when I tried to take another step my leg immobilized the rest of my body and I toppled forward. 

Letting out a stream of curses, I shakily rolled onto my back and pulled my leg up into my field of vision. The ankle- my ankle, I reminded myself, was scraped and bloodied all the way up to my knee. Cursing again, I splashed water onto the bleeding parts, sucking my teeth as the water made the cuts sting. 

Slowly exhaling my held breath, I stood, gritting my teeth as my ankle protested in pain. I needed to keep moving, or at least find somewhere to lie down for the remainder of the night. 

Running away had made me exhausted, and as the adrenaline was definitely wearing off, and an hour of sleep wouldn’t keep me going. My ankle, that I assumed was sprained, felt as though it might fall off as I kept walking. Retreating to the path I was on earlier, I awkwardly marched off in search of a place to sleep properly. 

When I finally found a safe-looking clearing, perhaps twenty minutes after I started searching, I couldn’t be thankful enough. It had soft green moss covering the ground and a familiar grove of poplar trees lining it. Feeling disconnected to my body and bone-deep tiredness, I let myself lie down, not worried about getting dirty this time. Staring at the sky, I deduced from the positioning of the moon that it was around midnight. The gratifying embrace of sleep couldn’t come soon enough, and I soon felt myself get enveloped by unconsciousness.

Rising with the sun, I stood quickly. Before immediately crumpling to the ground. Ouch. Sighing, I tried again, this time more gingerly. 

Energised by my rest, I continued walking when I heard a leaf crumple quietly behind me. Turning my head, I expected to see a woodland animal approaching me, as wood elves are very attractive to small animals, inquisitive and adorable. 

Instead, an expletive escaped me as I saw something I didn’t want to. The shadow demon was back. It gazed at me with half-lidded, evil eyes. Every detail of its body, from its matted fur to a partially opened jaw with just barely visible razor-pointed teeth, were all made of shadows as if carved by the darkness itself. 

Obviously extremely deadly, I didn’t want to stick around to see whether or not it would try and attack me. There was a reason it had tracked me down again. Turning my head the other way, I stood stock-still, flicking my eyes around desperately to search for any possible escape. 

The demon was on the path behind me, and I was stuck in the clearing with trees surrounding me. I could pick my way through some of them and try and lose the thing, but I wouldn’t know how to get onto the main path again. No, I had to run through to the path and keep running, like yesterday. 

Internally yelling at myself for letting it find me again, I prepared myself to sprint. Deep breath in, deep breath out, and… I leapt forward and started sprinting. A sharp jolt of blinding pain instantly making me remember my injured ankle, I almost fell flat on my face. 

“Bloody hell, argh!” Yelling an exclamation as I pushed myself to keep going, I heard the bounding of the demon behind me as it gave chase once again. It seemed to know that I was injured and not nearly as fast as earlier. 

Trying to soldier on as my ankle practically screamed at me to stop was definitely difficult. My eyes started tearing up, blurring my vision into useless wet streaks, and before I knew it, I was instinctively running again. Pain blared in my foot, but I ignored it. 

In my haze, I didn’t even register where I was, and I didn’t hear the shadow demon back away and turn around, sprinting off. I just kept running like there was no tomorrow, until I felt dirt turn to gravel beneath my bare feet, and slowed, blinking and slowly shaking myself. 

Finally realising where I was, I saw a sprawling white mansion in front of me. 

Not caring about who was in there, and likely deliriously led by my pain, I pushed forward the last few steps and fell into the door. 

Collapsing in the foyer as the door swung open and my foot finally stopped holding my weight, my vision barely just remaining, just enough to see three burly men sheath their swords and roughly hoist me to my feet. I tried talking, to explain what was happening, but no words left my mouth. I sagged, the last thing I knew was pain and unconsciousness.

My eyes snapped open when I finally woke up. Yawning, I tried to put my hand over my mouth and started when I heard the clink of metal chains. Looking down, I discovered the pitiful scenario I was in. 

A small, dimly lit room (not that it mattered, natural darkness never did) with a cracked concrete bench on one side, and thick iron bars forming another wall. Taking a deep breath to avoid my heart dramatically stopping from sheer nervousness, I took in the rest of the cell. A tiny window that was barred as well sat a few metres above me. 

I notice a small tray of food in front of me and smirk in the irony. I couldn’t reach it, unless…

My feet weren’t bound to anything, only my hands attached to a large cast-iron ring embedded in the wall above my head. Without thinking much, I swung my feet out from underneath me and half-heartedly flung them at the metal tray. I managed to get one foot next to the tray. Flicking the tray toward myself, I grin wolfishly. 

Halfway there. 

Picking up the cup of water with my foot, a feat I could never repeat, I tried to lean down to take a sip. Grasping it in my mouth, I tipped it back. Not expecting how much water to be in the cup, I dropped it with a curse as the container spilled half the liquid in one big gush.

“Gods damnit!” I feel helpless, sitting in an unknown dungeon, covered in dripping water, not knowing the time, how to get out or even where I was. My memory is foggy, my ankle hurt, and this was an overall bad situation. I tense and look upwards as a light chuckle escapes from the iron spiral staircase outside of the cell.


	2. Medea being angsty and somewhat sadistic for Chapter 2

Blood under my command envelopes my form like a cloak. I can’t help but smirk at the feeling of pure power that it sends through me. The limitless power the crackles underneath my skin makes me shiver with anticipation. Who will be the next victim of my curse? I have been all but imprisoned within this manor for nearly 700 years, leaving bloodshed and despair in my wake. The blissful feeling of watching a person’s soul break in their eyes has entertained me for what feels like millennia. 

Thin veils of blood-red mist twirl through the soft edges of my hair. My pitch-dark black hair has horrified many a mortal. The mortals' fear of the so-called unnatural leaves them vulnerable to my many talents. I can feel the barrier on the edge of the manor grounds begin to shift. Someone has arrived.

A young female in strange apparel is huffing and puffing as if her life depended upon it, but within her eyes lies a determination that almost impresses me. This girl was ragged, worn, and her skin was tanned by the harsh rays of the sun. I can’t help but watch in confusion as she runs towards my manor, wobbling heavily. 

What kind of person runs to the house of someone they don’t even know? Foolish girl. 

I hear a scream emanate from the levels below. Ah, so the guards have finally caught the impudent brat. One of the benefits of having lived in the same house for several hundred years is that I know every inch of the manor. 

I saunter downstairs at a leisurely pace, my footsteps as quiet as a cat. When I reach the grand staircase, I lean on the balustrade, gazing down at the young captive who seems to have fallen unconscious. Raking my eyes over her small body, I deduce that she passed out from injuries that she no doubt sustained in the forest. After taking my fill of watching the girl, I call down to the guards standing nearby, unsure what to do.

“Take her to the dungeon, would you? She’s getting bloodstains on my carpet.” I grin, not dissimilarly from a Cheshire cat, down at the obviously shocked guards, who were oblivious to my presence a moment before.

With hurried nods of assent, the slow-witted fools gingerly picked up the tanned girl and launched into a half-dash towards the dungeon staircase. A snigger escapes my lips. Was I truly that terrifying of a monster? Perhaps I should toy with them more.

“And just one more thing~” I call out airily, holding in my laughter when they freeze in fear. They slowly turn to face me, faces motionless in petrification. Perfect. I give them a dazzling smile, and tell them;

“Don’t forget to feed her.” 

Another day has passed in the blink of an eye. I suppose that’s to be expected when one has lived for several hundred years in near-solitude. 

I sigh inwardly as I remember the troublesome young wench who arrived last night. I imagine that I am obligated to visit her in the dungeon, as she is now my prisoner. A faint flicker of irritation flashed through my crimson eyes. 

Annoyance crackles through me as I glance out the window to gauge what time it is. The noon sun had just reached its throne in the sky. It’s time.

I take my time trailing down the winding staircase to the dungeon. For some inexplicable reason, I feel a strange attraction to this girl. Has she cast a spell on me? I narrow my eyes at the thought. That must be it. I pause before the entryway to the cell that the girl is currently being held in. 

My ears prick up as a resounding crash and a string of vehemently uttered curses are spoken. A light snicker escapes my lips.

“Who’s there?” asks the little one, evidently wary.

“The owner of the house that you so rudely barged into~,” I remark, striding into the room purposefully. 

“Yeah, well, sorry, I was being chased at the time, so excuse me for not wiping my feet on the doormat when I came in.” the girl replies, not caring for formalities. 

“Chased?” I questioned, raising a perfect eyebrow.

“That’s what I just said!” the girl spits in exasperation, not understanding what I was asking.

“And if I were to believe that you were being chased, little one, who was chasing you?” I enquire as I sit in the only chair in the room.

She narrowed her eyes at me, signalling that she was not happy being called ‘little’. “A shadow demon. A real nasty one too, shaped like a dog.” she huffs in annoyance, clearly vexed at having to explain herself.

It was my turn to be surprised. My eyebrows rising elegantly again, I was suddenly intrigued by what this little girl had experienced.

She flicked her head, attempting to fling her lengthy, apricot-coloured hair away from her eyes without the help of her iron-bound hands. My breath caught in my throat as I caught a small glimpse of her ear. The delicately pointed tips could not be mistaken.

The wicked brat was an elf. Presumably immortal, the girl could be any age at all. I barely held back on curling a blood-red lip at her. I wondered whether I should reveal my own species and obvious power over her, or leave it up to her to figure out. 

I decided upon the latter. After all, I could take my sweet time letting on what I truly was. I have no need to divulge such information when I could be shrouded in mystery and darkness rather than exposed to the rather inconsiderate elf who barged in. 

“Another question, if I may? Not that I need your permission, of course.” I enquire with a smirk, taking in her figure. 

Glowering at me, she stayed silent. I took it as a signal to go on.

“Why are you dripping onto my floor?” I asked, wording it so she would know I was the authority in this household. She had no sense, barging in, making a mess of herself down here too.

“I spilt water on myself because the bastards that chained me up didn’t leave me any room to reach my food.” She stared at a small metal cup on the cracking concrete floor, a small circle of water around it. Hatred filled her eyes, as much anger I had seen at an inanimate object. A half-smile played at my lips. 

Annoyance coursed through me at the way I reacted to her. She must have cursed me, hexed me, anything. I had not felt anything close to affection in nigh on seven-hundred years. 

“Our conversation is done. I will be back later, once I have conceded my counsel with someone who knows better about your situation.” I stared away from her and promptly stood up. 

“Wait-!” Called the little brat, perturbed at my sudden exit. I inclined my head in questioning.

“Yes, little one?” I say mockingly. I doubt I’ll give her the answers she wants.

“Where… where am I?! And who are you?” She spat, refusing to sound as if she was begging.

Hmph. I suppose I may tell her that much.

“Auclair Manor,” I stated coldly. “You may call me Lady Auclair if you wish to address me.”

“What’s your first name..?” She asks softly, almost as if she was doing it unconsciously. I frown. But… a nagging feeling deep within me tells me it’s alright. Well, my predator-like instinct has never let me down before. This must be fate.

I sigh heavily again.

“Medea,” I say before marching away, up the stairs. To be anywhere but here.  
I could swear I heard the girl whisper as I walked away. 'Medea…' 

I woke in a cold sweat. Today I need to decide what to do with the girl. Gods damn it, I don’t even know her name, and I already feel like this towards her. 

Strange and unnatural emotions fight for dominance within my soul. Some I recognise... anger, betrayal, sorrow. Others are unfamiliar. Unwelcome.

I rise slowly and call for the handmaids. I absentmindedly hum as they bathe and dress me, ignoring their fearful looks. I know why they look at me like that. I am only happy when I have just completed a hunt. Blood-soaked and grinning maniacally, that is the closest thing to a smile they have seen grace my lips. 

No matter. Today I have other things to attend to. I gracefully stroll downstairs and push open the large, ornate door to my left. I pause at the entrance, running my eyes over the decor around the room, and the immense, elaborately decorated, mahogany throne at the back of the room. Long-forgotten memories of a man holding court in this very room pulse through me as I saunter to the throne.

As I sit on the throne, a feeling of absolute authority surges through my blood. This is where I belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Temptations of Hope! Thank you for coming back! <3
> 
> Once again, don't forget to leave kudos, comment, and subscribe if you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this story. Thank you for reading it! Seriously though, we're very grateful.
> 
> Moving on, here's some quick info on the story.   
> 1\. We have a different calendar! The calendar in this story has twelve months and four seasons like ours, but each month has 36 days. On the calendar, each month corresponds to a different element and the God who is the patron of that element. Standard, really.
> 
> 2\. We will eventually have fluff! This chapter was very confusing (mostly for the protag.) and the next one will be pretty angsty. But we will eventually have our fluffy shipping moments! lol.
> 
> 3\. There will be an actual villain in this story. Like, a proper one, with evil monologues and sad backstories and such.
> 
> 4\. Softberry trees are completely fictional! Please don't eat strange berries on trees in real life.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, don't forget to leave kudos, comment, and bookmark! Bye for now~


End file.
